The Broken Shower
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: Ty's shower in the trailer breaks and he has to share a bathroom with Amy until he can fix it. Newly engaged and totally in love, can Amy resist the temptation? Let us hope not. RATED M! Disclaimer: I do not own. Warning! shower lime and smut.
1. The Broken Shower

The Broken Shower

Ty Borden/Baldwin and Amy Flemming

Rated: Mature/ Explicit

Summary: Ty's shower in the trailer breaks and he has to share a bathroom with Amy until he can fix it. Newly engaged and totally in love, can Amy resist the temptation? Let us hope not.

A Smut Fanfiction by Alithe Cambre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Fuck," Ty swore. He didn't use profanity often, but this was an occasion that more than called for it. "Goddamned Caleb," he cursed his landlord/best friend as he exited his bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel and dripping wet.

For the past week or so the pipes in the bathroom of the trailer he called home had been groaning and rattling. Ty had inspected them himself and found nothing obviously wrong with them but had asked Caleb to work on them just in case before he left again.

Apparently the rodeo cowboy had either forgotten or just didn't think it was necessary because Ty had been all set to take a shower and turned on the water only to have nothing come out but some sludge-y lime scale and air.

Perfect.

The green eyed man clutched his towel tighter around his waist with one hand and flipped open his phone with the other, hitting the speed dial button.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered groggily. Ty glanced at the clock, realizing how early it was. Only Jack would be up at Heartland by now.

"Hay, Amy," he tried to push away his frustration and sound apologetic.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" she must have picked up on his mood and sounded worried. Ty smiled, loving how she knew him so well.

"Nothing, it's just…" he sighed. "Can I come over and use your bathroom? My shower is out of commission at the moment because Caleb didn't fix it before he left."

"Sure, Ty, just don't knock when you get here, Lou, Katie, and Georgie fell asleep in the living room last night. I'll unlock the door for you," Ty exhaled in grateful relief. He hadn't showered in two days because he was so busy studying for the midterm exam he had in the afternoon that day. In fact, he was only up so early so that he had time to shower and study some more before class.

"Thanks Amy, I love you." he smiled when she laughed a little.

"I love you too, see you soon." They both hung up and smiled to themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ty opened the door to Heartland quietly and walked inside. Amy was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," she whispered. Ty pulled off his boots with one hand; the other held all his toiletries and a change of clothes rolled up in a towel.

"Hi," he whispered back, walking over to her and leaning in for a kiss. She leaned up and they shared a sweet press of lips and brief chafe of beard from Ty. Amy giggled quietly when he tried to embrace her and almost dropped his things in the process. He smiled back sheepishly before standing straight.

"You better use my bathroom and not the guest one because it's the farthest away from the living room." She told him. He nodded and pecked the top of her head, giving one more roguish grin before disappearing down the hall. She finished her coffee and followed him, deciding to read a little before she got ready for the day.

She shut her bedroom door softly despite knowing that she was far enough away from the living room that she could shout and barely be heard. Better to be safe than sorry, she always said. Sighing, she lay down on top of her sheets and listened to the pitter patter of water hitting the shower wall and ricocheting off of Ty.

Her mind took a turn then, thinking about what it would be like to see that, the water droplets hitting tanned skin, the muscles underneath toned from hauling hay, feed bags, and other things. She had felt those muscles pressed against her through clothing when she and Ty hugged. Hell, she'd even caught a glimpse of them on a particularly hot day once a long time ago.

Her mind's eye panned lower and she thought about what she would find if she dared to venture lower than that. A hard muscle that would prove he was, without a doubt, a male. She wondered what he would feel like hard with desire, what he would taste like.

Eyes dilated and breathing heavily, she ripped herself away from those thoughts. She felt ashamed at herself for allowing herself to go that far. She had, of course, fantasized about such things before, but not while said fiancée was very naked only a door and a shower curtain away. As she attempted to calm herself, she heard something. A rumble of voice that was so familiar.

Was he singing in the shower? Curious now, Amy stood and padded softly over to the bathroom door, pressing her ear against it, and waited. For a few seconds, there was silence… and then-

"…oh…. Amy…." Jumping back as if she was physically burnt, Amy stared blankly at the door. It was immediately obvious what her soon-to-be husband was doing in there and it only served to revive her previous state of arousal. Her nether lips were wet in seconds and nipples taunt, pushing through the pale pink fabric of her nightgown. "My Amy… beautiful… Jesus," the breathy words washed over her and she stepped close o the door again, listening. "Please," Ty whimpered. Amy bit her lip and made a split-second decision; she grabbed the door handle and turned it, opening the door and slipping into the bathroom before closing it behind her, being purposely loud.

Ty's noises stopped instantly and silence stretched out for what seemed like an eternity. And then he spoke.

"Hello?"

"Ty," Amy didn't really recognize her own voice. It was throaty and wanton, practically dripping with arousal.

"Amy?" Ty sounded nervous now and poked his head out off the curtain to look at her. Amy pushed away an abrupt wave of shyness. Ty's face was flushed, partially from embarrassment and partially from the heat of the shower.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Amy asked. This may have been a quick decision, but she wanted this. Ty's eye grew wider fractionally in surprise as his pupils dilated and he swallowed heavily. Amy's eyes tracked the bob of his adam's apple and she was overcome with the strangest urge to lick it.

"Uh, s-sure," he stuttered out. "Come on in," Amy lifted the hem of her nightgown and pulled it off, left in only her white cotton panties. Ty's eyes grew darker and he watched carefully as she shed the panties as well before stepping into the hot spray with him, the curtain falling shut behind her.

Instantly after she entered he had her pinned to the wall, skin pressing against skin as he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss with passion and tangle one hand in his hair, the other one dragging her fingertips ever-so-slightly down his spine and causing his whole body to shudder against hers. When they broke for air he slid his mouth down her neck and collarbone, tracing her tank top tan line with the tip of his tongue. Amy's head fell back and hit the shower wall when she moaned. Ty's hands had cautiously perched themselves on her hip and she dropped her hands to intertwined their fingers, bringing their joined hands upwards and placing his palms onto the hard nipples of her breasts. Ty pulled back to look into her eyes, scanning for permission. Amy nodded and smiled a little, she loved how much of a gentleman he was being.

Ty spread his legs for balance and ducked his head down again, latching onto her left nipple and rolling her other one between his thumb and forefinger. The reaction was instantaneous. Amy's head fell back again and her chest thrust out. Her hands flew upwards, one tugging at his hair and the other clutching at his shoulder. He sucked gently and ran his tongue around the hardened nub and Amy keened, pulling his hair gently as if she wanted to pull him off her but also clutching his shoulder like she never wanted him to stop. She could feel the pleased smirk he gave when he nipped her and she whimpered. As he continued to lave attention on her breasts, the hand on his shoulder was growing steadily braver. First it slipped down his pecs, feeling the taunt muscles and aroused nipple but then it traced his happy trail to the v of his pelvis. He switched his mouth to her other breast just as she gathered the courage to grasp his hard length and pump him firmly, if a little inexperienced. He moaned lowly, almost a growl; she felt the vibrations travel through her nipple and breast and squeezed him tighter briefly in response, triggering another moan of pleasure.

Inwardly, she marveled at the feel of him. He was long, perhaps 7 inches and hard, like hot cashmere covered steel. The tip of him was almost oily slick and produced a few drops of warm fluid when she skimmed her thumb over the mushroom head. With the hand still entangled in his hair she pulled him upwards, forcing him to stand straight. Their gazes locked and she gave him a teasing stroke from base to tip, biting her lip. Ty leaned in and pulled her lip out from her teeth using his own teeth before sucking it into his mouth and licking it gently.

Amy pulled him in to her so that their skin was flush and his arousal was firmly sandwiched between them, rubbing against her hip. Ty released her lip and kissed her passionately, lovingly. Slowly, his hand trailed down her side and slid in between them. One finger slipped between her wet folds and smeared her juices over the nub of nerves, drawing a speechless gasp from her. She pulled back from the kiss to moan quietly but kept their foreheads together, lustful gazes clashing.

"Ty," he stroked her and she bucked into his palm. His middle finger slowly slid into her and curled, hitting a spot that caused her to tear her gaze away and let her head fall back with another rapturous moan. "Ty, please… make love to me?" her eyes opened up to meet his once more and he scanned her hesitantly.

"You're sure? Completely positive?" He checked. Amy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes," his hand slid away and she groaned in disappointment at the loss of contact, pulling him tighter. He chuckled and rained kisses down on her neck and shoulders. She loosened her grip reluctantly and he shut off the hot spray.

"Come on, my love. I'll don't want out first time to be against the shower wall." She agreed with him and they both stepped out, forgoing towels in favor of rushing to the bed, Amy pausing only to lock her door and grab a condom. Ty raised an eyebrow at the gold foil packet and Amy giggled.

"Lou gave them to me the day we announced our engagement." She explained. Ty smiled and took it from her, rolling it over his erection. Amy lay onto the bed and waved to him invitingly. In a moment, he was on top of her, kissing her deeply. He supported his weight on his forearms as they kissed; everything from chest to pelvis aligned and flush together and her ankles hooked around the small o his back.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. She nodded, her gaze never wavering. Love poured out of them as they smiled at each other. Ty thrust in gently, slowly, causing Amy to gasp at the feeling. He groaned as her hot cavern stretched around him, allowing him in inch by inch. He hit an obstruction and ducked down to kiss her as he pushed through it quickly, bottoming out, his testicles pressed to her ass. The broke for air, panting, as both adjusted to the sensation. Amy waited for the pain to fade before clenching her muscles experimentally. Ty groaned as her tight cavern got tighter, caressing his erection lovingly.

"Move," she ordered. He pulled out slowly, reveling in the feeling. After a few minutes of breathy moans and making slow, sweet love, Amy pulled his head down so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "Harder," her hot breath caused Ty to shiver and he moaned a little when the tip of her tongue traced the shell of his ear a second later. Obediently, he thrust harder but still slowly. Amy groaned in pleasure and frustration. "Please Ty, faster,"

Soon he was thrusting in and out of her at a furious pace, drilling them into her mattress as pleasure shot through them both. Her cavern began to rhythmically clench around his weeping arousal and he groaned as the familiar ball of white-hot pleasure built up in his abdomen.

"Amy… oh, god, Amy I'm not going to last much longer," he told her. She pulled him in for a messy, sexy kiss.

"Ty… I'm almost there! Come with me," she breathed. Gazes locked, Ty slipped a hand in between them and stroked a finger over her clit. She clenched around him as she came, her cavern tighter than ever and so warm. Ty stared into the blue eyes of the woman he loved as he came along with her, their orgasms causing both their bodies to twitch and jerk with pleasure as they tried to keep their moans to a bare minimum. Ty collapsed on top of her when it was over, both of them breathing in perfect tandem. Seat and water covered them; Amy's hair was still dripping from the shower. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and cleaned up; toweling each other dry and kissing before getting dressed and curling back up in the bed.

Ty kissed Amy on the forehead and stayed until she fell asleep. He left her a note and a wildflower. He had to get to class and take that test. As he drove, he sighed happily. At least he wasn't stressed out anymore; he was certain that he would take his time fixing the shower.


	2. The Condoms

The Condoms

**AN: I got this idea from a reviewer called merdarkandtwisty who requested a conversation between Lou and Amy when Lou gave her sister the condoms. This is what came out of my brain. NO SMUT.**

"Short and sweet," Lou breathed deeply before she knocked on Amy's door.

"Come in!" Amy called out promptly. Pushing the door open, she saw her sister working on some paperwork, scrunched up on her bed. Clutching the little box tighter to her, trying to conceal it, Lou shut the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, Amy, here goes- I know you're engaged now, and I know that you and Ty love each other, but I am not stupid. No matter what I say, sooner or later- god forbid, if you haven't already- you two are going to want to get… intimate," Amy's expression grew horrified as Lou babbled on. "And it's not a bad thing! In fact, it's perfectly natural; you're a beautiful woman and Ty isn't bad looking, you two are adults now and-,"

"Lou! Mom gave me the talk when I was like, twelve!"

"Amy, you weren't engaged when you were twelve! And I know waiting for marriage is always the intention but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way and so…" Lou took a deep breath and revealed the box she'd brought in, the corners slightly smashed from her holding it so tightly.

"Condoms, Lou?" Amy's face was redder than Bob the Tomato and Lou felt her own heat up in reply.

"I just want you to be safe, you know?"

"Lou," Amy tried to refuse them awkwardly. "Ty and I have never-,"

"But you will, Amy! You haven't but someday you will and when that day comes… I want you to be prepared. I love Katie and you know that but to be honest? Katie was conceived because I forgot to take my birth control, not because I was ready for a child. I don't love her any less, but she was a surprise, you know?" Lou admitted softly.

"Oh Lou," Amy sighed and grabbed the package, tucking it into her bedside drawer. "Thank you," she pushed her papers aside and embraced her sister, all awkwardness forgotten at her sister's confession. "I promise if we… when we do, we will be extra careful. I know I am not ready for a child and Ty is barely affording his school- a kid would be way too much to think about. So thank you, Lou, for caring." Amy sighed. Lou smiled and pulled back.

"God, Amy! You need to stop growing. If mom was here," she let the sentence hang for a moment, unspoken. "Well, at least now I have practice for when Mallory or Katie gets engaged." Amy snorted.

"Oh my god, Mallory _engaged_? That poor man," she laughed and Lou chuckled. The sound of a crying baby rang through the halls and Lou stood.

"That's my cue," she smiled. "I love you Amy,"

"Love you too, Lou," Amy sighed and sat back as her sister let herself out, closing the door softly. A moment of silent contemplation passed before she sighed again and pulled her papers back onto her lap, clicking her pen and returning to filling out forms.


End file.
